bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin
Benjamin is a hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6. He costs $1,020 on Easy, $1,200 on Medium, and $1,295 on Hard. Benjamin was released in the 3.0 update on August 22nd, 2018. It costs 3,000 to unlock him. Unlike other heroes, Benjamin does not attack bloons directly. Instead, he hacks in extra Money and Lives. In version 11.0, he was given a new skin called DJ Benjammin', or just Benjammin', who has new voice lines and graphics. He wears slacky white clothes and a white cap which he wears backwards, and his computer is replaced with a DJ turntable. This skin costs 2,500 to unlock. Upgrades Benjamin will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: Hacks in $100 every round. *Level 2: Generates $150 per round instead of $100. *Level 3: Unlocks Biohack. *Level 4: Skimming - earns +$1 for every new Bloon spawned. *Level 5: Bank Hack - all banks earn +5% income. *Level 6: Cyber Security - Restores 5 lives at the end of each round. *Level 7: Bloon Trojan - Every few seconds sends a Trojan software virus to random Bloon. Affected Bloon spawns no children when destroyed. *Level 8: Income increased to $200 per round. *Level 9: Bank hack increased to 8% *Level 10: Unlocks Syphon Funding. *Level 11: Income increased to $300 per round. *Level 12: Skimming increased to $2 per Bloon. *Level 13: Biohack affects 6 Monkeys for 8 seconds. *Level 14: Cyber Security adds 10 lives per round and can go up to 100 over starting lives. *Level 15: Income increased to $500 per round. *Level 16: Bloon Trojan is sent more often. *Level 17: Income increased to $800 per round. *Level 18: Bloon Trojan can affect BFB and DDT Bloons. *Level 19: Biohack lasts 9 seconds with no downtime and adds 2 damage for affected Monkeys. *Level 20: Syphon Funding lasts 20 seconds and cash per pop is triple normal for affected Bloons. Activated Abilities *Biohack - 4 closest Monkeys pop an extra layer per attack for 6 seconds. Affected Monkeys can't attack for 2 seconds after effect ends. *Syphon Funding - Downgrades all newly spawned Bloons by 1 rank. Cash per pop from affected Bloons is double. Lasts 10 seconds. Quotes Benjamin When Paced: *"Rules are made to be broken!" *"Let's see what we can do here." When Tapped: *"Target!" *"What next?" *"Online!" *"Yeah?" *"What's up?" *"Yes?" *"You wanna get hacked?" (When annoyed) *"That's how you get hacked!" (When really annoyed) Leveling Up: *"Level up!" *"Nice!" *"Ha!" *"Haha!" *"Dude!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Awesome!" *"There's smart, and there's me smart!" (When Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *MOAB appears - "Uh, guys?" *BFB appears - "Uh, guys?" (more pronounced) *ZOMG appears - "You might want to take a look at this." *DDT appears - "Uhh, guys?" (More nervously) *BAD appears - "Good night, Vienna." When Using an Activated Ability: *"Executing hack..." - When activating Biohack *"Cash money! Begin syphoning!" - When activating Syphon Funding When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Handled it." *"Get rekt." When Bloons Leak: *"Game over, man!" *"Have you tried turning it on and off again?" Benjammin' When Placed: *"Benjammin' is in the houuuuse!" When a MOAB-Class Bloon is Destroyed: *"Boom, get out the way!" Tips *Benjamin is largely useless in C.H.I.M.P.S. mode because his abilities do not generate any extra cash due to the mode's limitations. *Bloon Trojan can only affect a MOAB or lower without the level 18 upgrade, which can remove some hassle from earlier rounds or clean up children from a higher Bloon, but makes rounds with a ZOMG a bit dicey. DDTs can only be targeted by Bloon Trojan once he reaches Level 18. *Skimming on rounds with Bloon Rushes can earn players a lot of cash quickly, when combined with Syphon Funding. This can also make the rush easier to deal with. *Downtime from Biohack does not disable Activated Abilities. *Since Bloon Trojan affects all of the children bloons, Bloon Trojan on a bloon will allow leaking it to only lose up to the amount of health it already has, which is barely enough to survive on Easy if the MOAB is partially damaged. *Note that Trojaned MOAB-class bloons will not be able to grant cash from Monkey Pirates. This is because all types of Trojaned bloons will not gain the full income from popping. *Benjamin is useful in the Half Cash game mode due to his abilities making it more easier to pop the bloons with limited cash, such as with the Syphon Funding ability and Bloon Trojan. Teaser TBA Version History ;3.0 * Benjamin has been released. ;9.0 * Abilities are no longer cleared when a round ends. * Fixed bug in which "hacked" towers could use abilities, but no projectiles showed up. * Trojan art now sits correctly on MOABs. * Now acts as range for 2/x/x Monkey Subs. ;11.0 * Benjamin's level 3 Biohack cooldown reduced (45s -> 30s) * Benjamin's level 7 Trojan now awards $1 for each tier of Bloon affected with the virus * Benjamin's level 9 Bank hack increased (8% -> 12%) * Benjamin's level 13 Biohack damage bonus increased (+1 -> +2) * Benjamin's level 16 Trojan now awards $2 for each Bloon Tier * Benjamin's level 19 Biohack damage bonus increased (+2 -> +3) Gallery Benjamin.png|Benjamin in-game BenjaminHeroIcon.png|The hero icon Benjiart.png|Artwork of unlock Benjamin tobeunlocked.png|His purchase cost 3A2BC419-9557-4655-9590-F3E61C65A3FF.png|Benjamin sending Bloon Trojans Hacked bloons.png|Syphon Funding affecting Red Bloons Hackbloon activated.png|Syphon Funding ability activated Trojaned MOAB.png|Trojan affecting MOAB Benjamin beta.png|Benjamin's beta version icon 7D9E2DD7-7378-435F-B152-E0A3FBCD7EC8.png|Benjamin hacking Ghost Bloons. 01ED9B6F-3607-4AAE-9A70-224780B9DA9A.jpeg|Max Benjamin. benmenu.png|Benjamin icon in main menu BenjaminPortrait.png|Level 1 BenjaminPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 BenjaminPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 BenjaminPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 BenjaminPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 Trivia *Benjamin is the second hero added to the game from an update. The first was Captain Churchill. **He's also the second hero to be purchased with Monkey Money. *The Bloon Trojan attack acts similar to the Alchemist's Bloon Master Alchemist upgrade, although the affected Bloon does not grant extra cash from its children in Bloon Trojan's case. *Benjamin does not give cash in Deflation Mode. *When Biohack expires, all towers who were affected by it will display a red "no WiFi" symbol for the two-second cooldown period. *When a Zebra Bloon has been affected by Syphon Funding, it will always downgrade to a White Bloon despite Black Bloon also being a child of it. *Bloon Trojan does not affect Yellow Bloons or anything lower than that. * On Benjamin's wallpaper, it says: 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100001, which means "Hello!" in binary. * Because Benjamin doesn't attack and only generates money, his Pop Count shows the total amount of money he has generated. * Benjamin's nickname, "Code Monkey," is slang for a programmer that often does grunt work for a company. In Benjamin's case, however, the term is a bit more literal. * Benjamin's quote "Have you tried turning it off and on again" is a reference to The IT Crowd sitcom, where it is a frequent notice. Generally, this is a basic IT advice for technological troubleshooting, as turning the device off and on often solves common issues. * The name Benjamin may be a reference to his money-gaining abilities, as "benjamins" is a slang term for American $100 bills, on which the portrait of Benjamin Franklin is depicted. * Benjamin can be considered as a Support Hero since most of his abilities revolve around helping the player in various ways instead of attacking the Bloons directly. * When using the Infinite Heroes glitch on Steam, the syphon funding ability stacks. This glitch has been fixed as of Version 7.1, several days after initial release of the Steam version. *Benjamin's quote "Good night, Vienna" is a reference to Liverpool, in which the phrase is slang for "it's all over". Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heroes